clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Clarence
Clarence Wendle is the titular character of Clarence. He is an optimistic boy who loves to do whatever he can to make the world a better place. Bio TBA Personality Clarence's distinct perspective can transform any circumstance, however mundane, into the best day ever! His beliefs, outlook and experiences are all uniquely his own. Clarence leads with his heart, reacting to life with unfailing excitement and enthusiasm. He values his friends more than gold. In "Pretty Great Day with a Girl", he is shown to be friends with everybody in Aberdale except Victor. Clarence loves everything because to Clarence, everything is amazing. Despite all this, he's not very bright. It has been shown multiple times that his optimism also transforms him into a dimwit. In "Average Jeff", Clarence scored the lowest in the crayon group, implying that his stupidity lead him up to this. Technical Details Basis Clarence appears to be a freelance design and has no specific basis. Livery Clarence is a very chubby kid with two front buck teeth, no ears, short blond hair and pink skin, (except on the shoulders and the torso which is a bright yellowish-apricot colour, where his clothes usually covers him). He wears a neon green T-shirt with short purple sleeves, blue shorts, and dark blue boots Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - The Crotoonia Games (cameo) Voice Actors *Spencer Rothbell (UK/US) *Setsuji Sato (Japan) *Jesús Hernández (Latin America) *Felipe Drummond (Brazil) Trivia *Clarence was originally voiced by Skyler Page, until he was fired in 2014 for alleged sexual assault. *It was confirmed by Skyler Page that Clarence is supposed to be a cartoon version of himself when he was a child. However, it is likely false due to characters, such as Jeff and Belson, being based off of staff members and Skyler barely working on the show before he was fired. *He has 1 buddy star as seen in "Clarence's Millions" after Ms. Baker took his second one. *According to Clarence, everything is amazing like a baby dolphin, as heard in "Zoo". *It is unknown why Clarence has only two front teeth while more is in the bottom, this was notable in "The Forgotten". *He's been sent to detention about 3 times, first since "Detention". *Multiple times throughout the series, his eyes are shown being much smaller than they naturally are. *Clarence's name appears in the "Steven Universe/Uncle Grandpa crossover", "Say Uncle", only by either the series name and also the character **However, the charcter alongside with Jeff, Sumo, and Belson would later made their only crossover (cameo) appearance in Uncle Grandpa's short "Grampies", as Belson is the only Clarence character outside that group who was able to talk. **He was mentioned again in a Steven Universe episode "Onion Friend", only by having a similar appearance of a young version of Yellowtail (who married Vildilia) from the same show. Though much like Yellowtail and Onion, they both has the similar shaped head of Clarence. *In "Patients", Clarence's last name is Wendle. **Although in the end of the fourth comic, his last name was spelt as "Wendell". *While he appears to have no ears, he put his finger in his "ear" in "The Break Up". *The tanlines on Clarence is very similar to "Greg" from "Steven Universe." **In Birthday, it's shown that he was born with it as he showed his friends pictures of him as a baby, however in reality, one cannot be born with tan lines, therefore this is considered as inaccurate. **In the same episode, his favorite color is brown. *In "Jeff's Secret", he revealed to have a rash on his back which shapes like the state of Texas, however this was not always seen or visible in all between the past and curent episodes were he usually shirtless, this usually a coincidence. Category:Characters Category:Clarence Characters